When making a bed it is customary to spread a sheet over the mattress and to tuck it under the mattress so as to ensure that it remains smooth and tight over the mattress. In addition, fitted sheets, which have a circumferential elastic band designed to keep the sheet smooth and tight over the mattress, have been available for many years. It is a known problem that when the bed is slept in or laid on, the sheet tends to come un-tucked, causing the user discomfort and annoyance. Even fitted sheets do not offer a full solution to the problem, for several reasons: Over time, the elastic band loses its elasticity due both to the passage of time and to repeated washing and it no longer ensures a smooth and tight fit of the sheet over the mattress. There are a variety of other problems involved in using sheets in the familiar manner, including the purchase of sheets that are not exactly the right size for the mattress (too small or too big); premature wearing of the elastic band which results in the user disposing of sheets that are otherwise in fine condition; the user's desire that the sheet be very smooth and tight over the mattress, especially in the summer time; and the fact that fitted sheets are inconvenient to use, and especially to fold and iron. The device, subject of the present invention, offers a good and effective solution to these problems.
Drawing No. 44 depicts the base (2) with a spacer protrusion (24).
Drawings Nos. 45-47 depict the vertical plate (22) with flexibility slits (25).
Drawings Nos. 48-52 depict the vertical plate (22) with a ratchet mechanism (26).
Drawing No. 53 depicts the base (222) with all of its components.
Drawing No. 54 presents the base (222) in perspective, from above.
Drawing No. 55 presents the base (222) in perspective, from below.
Drawings Nos. 56-61 depict the base (222).
Drawings Nos. 62-66 depict the pins (99) and the method of attaching the device (2) to the mattress (100).
Drawing No. 67 depicts the device 50 with its components,
Drawing No. 68 depicts the device 60 with its components,